The Blue Book Diner and Cafe
by WiseGirl3443
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a waitress at a fairytale themed diner and cafe. Percy Jackson is a dreamy celebrity. When he walks into the Blue Book Diner and Cafe, what will happen? Nothing? Or will sparks fly. Of either love or hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Beth! I started another story! Check out my account for other stories!**

 **I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's P.O.V

hi. My name is Annabeth Chase. I am here to tell you a story. So sit back and listen,cuz this is a pretty long one, so I hope you aren't ADHD ** _or anything_** **(see what I did there?)**

it started whren I was working at the Blue Book Diner. I wore my hair in a bun, a dress like Dorothy's, with a light blue apron. Then he walked in, and I froze.


	2. Chapter 2: Hustle and Bustle

**Yoohoo people! It's Beth! I am back with a new chap. This better be longer.**

 **i do not own PJO**

Annabeth's P.O.V

He was a actor. He was a hot actor. And he was in my place of work.

He came up to my cash he took a seat.

"Hey, Chase! Go get table nine." My friend and fellow employee said.

"Sure, Pipes." I said nervously. I whipped out my notepad and walked to table nine. _His table_.

"hello, Mr. Jackson. What can I get for ya?" I asked, chewing my gum, trying to be calm and collected and cool.

"Uh, may I please have a...Charming Coke to start off with?" He asked.

I flashed him your typical 'waitress' smile. He smiled back. "Of course, sir."

When I got his drink, he said, " thank you, Ms. Annabeth."

"No problem, Mr. Jackson." I responded.

"Ms. Annabeth, when is your next break?" He asked.

"Um, fifteen minutes. Why?" I said.

"Why don't you join me? You seem like a great person to be around." The actor said, taking a silent sip of his Charming Coke.

"thank you! I would love to! Can I get you anything to eat?" I said.

"um, a Goldilocks noodles, with some Red Riding Sauce, please. And I will take some Belle French Fries. Thank you." Percy Jackson said, flashing me a smile. I gave him one back.

Fourteen minutes and thirty seven seconds later _(not that I was counting)_ , I brought him his food. I looked at my watch for about twenty seconds, then I sat down across from him.

"Percy!" -"Percy Jackson, Marry me!" - "Percy! Percy!" I heard a bunch of girls yell. A huge crowd of girls burst into the Blue Book Diner and Cafe. A News Crew walked in behind them. I stood up.

"Out! That's enough! You got your pictures! Out!" I yelled.

A news crew walked over to Percy and I.

"Percy Jackson, is this your girlfriend?" The news reporter asked.m

"No! No! No! We just met! She is on her break and we were talking! I was just eating lunch and somehow you find a way to ruin it! Can I just have a normal lunch for a change?!" Percy asked, exasperated.

"You all heard me! OUT!" I yelled. All of the fans and news cast left. I sat down and so did Percy.

"Sorry, Annabeth." Percy sighed. "I am guessing you don't even want to be friends with me anymore."

I grasped his hand. "No,no! You seem like a wonderful person!"

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Really." I assured him.

"Here's my number. I have to go. Call me sometime." Percy paid and left. But he didn't forget to wink at me.

 **Whoohoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's Beth! New chap! Let us see where the wind takes this story... maybe it will be rated M, I dunno.**

 **i do not own PJO**

I was sipping a milkshake one quiet hour, and my phone buzzed. It was unknown.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Hey, Ms. Annabeth. It's Percy." I heard a masculine voice say.

"Hey, Percy!" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Annabeth, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asked.

"Where?" I asked, my heart nearly fluttering out of my chest.

"A movie premiere." Percy responded.

"For what movie?"

"One of mine. It like where the stars of the movie get interviewed and wLk down a carpet with a date. So I as wondering, would you be my date?" Percy asked.

"M-me? I'm just a waitress, why me?" I asked.

"Because, you are humble and funny, and stand up for others and yourself! I am getting. All of this from our forty-five minutes together in the diner today." Percy said. I laughed.

"I am flattered, and I would love to. What should I wear?" I asked.

"Something really fancy and wow.." Percy explained.

"Ok." I responded.

"I will pick you up at7:00 tonight?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We disscussed where my house was and all that stuff.

My work shift was done and ran to my best friend. piper.

"Pipes! I need to go shopping for a really fancy and gorgeous dress! Help me!" I said, grabbing her arm.

She squealed. "Yes! I have been waiting for this moment! Who are you going with on a extremely fancy date with?" She asked.

"Percy Jackson." I responded.

"WHAT?! PERCY JACKSON?! WHAT THE HECK!" Piper yelled. "Katie! Come here!"

Katie ran over, untying her apron. "What?" She asked.

"Annie is going on a date with _Percy Jackson."_ Piper said. Both of the girls screamed and whooped. They brought me to the nearest dress shop.

I gasped. Beautiful dresses were everywhere.

"Look at that one! Try this one! This one too! Ooh! Also this one! And this one. Maybe this one too..." both of the girls came back to me with a crap load of dresses.

They shoved me towards the dressing rooms. I ran into a guy who worked there. I fell, but he swiftly caught me. He helped me up.

"Hello. What's your name?" He asked.

"Annabeth Chase." I said.

"The names Austin. Want a hand with those dresses?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. He laughed and took half.

Wd walked towards the dressing rooms.

"Thanks." I said, taking the others dresses. I walked into a stall. I shut it.

After a half hour of trying dresses on, I picked a emerald green dress. It was a strapless sweet heart neckline dress, wiTh a few sparkles on the top. It ruffled out at the bottom, though before it ruffled out, it hugged my figure snugly. It went into a deep V in the back. I bought some wedges that were in the style of sandles.

When we got Back to Piper's and my apartment, Katie and Piper curled my hair and gave me a tiny bit of jewelry and makeup.

Then at 7:00, we heard a knock on the door. Katie and Piper hid in a closet. I opened the door.

Percy stood there with a tuxedo on, and it had an emerald green tie. Not a bow tie, I tie.

"Wow, we're matching." He laughed, I laughed as well.

"Well, let's go." I said. We wLked out to his car linked arm and arm. Then girls showed up when we were outside.

"Percy! What are you doing with her! She works at the Blue Book Diner and Cafe! She is just a waitress!" Some girls kept on saying,

"she is an amazing waitress, and an amazing person, and I bet some of you could never keep a calm outward appearance in bad or overwhelmingly good experiences like she does!" Percy said, pushing us past them.

We got into the car and started to drive away. When we got to the place, a bunch of fancy and beautiful people were there chatting with glasses of wine in their hands. Percy got out of the car and helped me out. When I stepped out, people stopped talking and gasped and looked at us.

At _us._


End file.
